Industry typically desires memory performance and capacity to increase faster than what memory technology allows. For example, there is always a need for increased performance and capacity for memory such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and dual in-line memory module (DIMM), which has a series of DRAMs. However, memory technology often does not meet these desires due to various limitations. Moreover, even if there are solutions that increase the performance and capacity of current memory technology, the solutions that increase the memory performance and capacity can have their own limitations and/or cause additional problems, such as signal degradation, increased power, additional complexity, additional pin count and the like.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.